Message in a Bottle
by teenageD.A
Summary: Story changed! Sakura finds a bottle in a beach,she finds a letter from an 8 year old name little wolf. Will Sakura reply to this little wolf? Will she find out its realy that hot new guy name Syaoran, Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey guys, most of you must want to kill me since I comepletely restarted this story. I have no excuse. I was young when I made this, and I easily gave into pressure when i got hate mail from my middle school grammer and writing. I got sick of my story. But, now I will restart this story, make it almost the same as before, but better than last time. I hope you like this version better.

Oh and if you want me to update even sooner. Go add me on youtube, I am SimplyCriCri. My old accounts got deleted on accident. But, I seriously need to get lots of friends, rates, comments, subscribers. Reason is because I want to enter this college for video broadcasting, who if sees my youtube account--then it will be a better chance for me to get in. I know the first videos suck, but be please be nice if you want to see an update.

Thank you, and I love you all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A message in a bottle: Many people release such messages for pleasure, to see how far their message can travel and to make new friends. A simple activity to share secrets to a person unknown to you. Or a way to escape to a new world.

xxxxxxxxxx

...5...6...7...8...9..10

**Ding!**

"Come on! Room 1033, let's go! Hurry!" Raven hair binded my eyes as she grabbed my wrists in a jerking motion. Everything became a blur as she started couting the doors and speeding up through the hallway.

_She too excited for this._However, seeing her so joyful and happy I couldn't help but smile. Perhaps I was wrong, she is not too excited. I'm surprised I am not this crazy.

_I'm just too sleepy..._

Just as Tomoyo opened the door I ran towards the soft, comfy piece of heaven.

"Mmffpp" _Slleeepppp!_

"You know Sakura, we are not here to sleep! We are on vacation! _Hong Kong_, fresh _out _of high school, soon to be college students, and may I remind you..." Tomoyo raced towards the long drapes on the wall and pushed them aside as a bright light shined the room, "...the BEACH!"

Right as I lifted my head to see the view, yet all there appeard to be was a red flashing light by a dark lens.

_UGHHH!!! Tomoyo and her cameras!_

"You go have beach time and have fun. Unlike you, I am still adjusting to the time zones. Me _sleep_!" I burried my face back into the pillows.

"So cute!" Tomoyo released a giggle and turned off her camera. Placing it to the side, she sat on the corner of Sakura's bed.

"You know, we are lucky..."

I relifted my head seeing her staring at the view beyond the window. Her tone was just so perky a few seconds ago. It changed into a soft tone with compassion. So many thoughts ran to my head in responce to her quote. We been through so much.

"Yeah, I guess we are..." I replied in the same tone as I started lifting my body up to get a better look at the view.

"I mean, a few points lower and you would have had to have summer school Sakura."

_The girl really knows how to ruin a moment...TOMOYO!_

We both gave each other a look before racing to the closest pillow in reach and started hitting each other constantly.

"At least I passed!" I stuck my tongue out at her as hit her on the head with my pillow. She only hit me back with equal force. "Besides, without me, you would not really been able to come here! We are only lucky we are here due to the fact my father is working here as well."

Yeah, my father is working here. He and a hired group are searching through the caves. His job at times scare me after hearing so many stories of getting caved in within a cave. My father...he was the only one I had left...

Okay, maybe I'm exaggurating...I still have Touya, but like _that _is a much bigger improvement. Touya has a new job once again and I might not see him in a while...

**Ring Ring!**

_Speak of the--_"Hey big brother!" I signaled Tomoyo quickly that I needed silence for a moment, and she slipped away towards her luggage.

"Big brother? Are you okay over there? They actually taught good manners to you? Or was it nessary so the hotel wouldn't notice that they had a monster within the building?"

My fist clentched as I tried to surpress my want to yell back in responce, "You'd think after graduating from high school I would get at least a smiget of respect and compassion from you." I felt his smirk growing wide.

"Of course I give you respecy and compassion, as much as a grown up monster deserves." He started to laugh.

"Look Touya, if all you want to do is insult me I am going to hang up on you."

He quickly ended his laughing and his tone became softer yet serious, "Hey..I'm sorry Sakura. Its natural, besides we have not talked in how long?"

"A month so far"

That was right, ever since Touya got his new job, he has been so hard to get ahold of. It had been only Sakura and her father till he was sent to Hong Kong. Yes, she was used to being home alone, but before that meant home alone with Touya. Right then the house became just too quiet. Her bond with her brother revealed how important it was to her. It was what kept her alive.

"Well, not again. Thats too long, I need to make sure you are okay. Seen dad yet?"

"Not yet, I will after-" I looked at Tomoyo who looked back holding up two bikini outfits she recently created asking for my opinion, "-me and Tomoyo go swimming at the beach." I pointed to her left hand getting a wink in responce.

"The _beach_? Oh kami Sakura please at least wearing something instead some tiny piece of cloth!"

"Touya!! Seriously?" I rolled my eyes, but quickly went to recheck the bikini I picked.

_Its not __**that **__small..._

"If any boys lay eyes on you just call me." As far as he appeared to be going, I could not help but feel warm for his brotherly protectiveness.

I giggled, "Oh course Touya."

I could tell he was smiling on the other end as I heard his voice change slightly in a more lighter tone. "Okay I better get going squirt. Tell Tomoyo I said hi."

"Mmhmm," I placed the phone down, "Tomoyo, Toya says-"

"Hi Toya!" She beat me to the punch. I laughed and returned to the phone hearing Touya chuckling.

"Same with Yukito okay Touya?"

"Of course. Talk to you later Sakura."

"Later." I placed the phone down taking myself back into the past. Before I knew it I was engulfed into embracing arms.

"You will see him again." I nodded into her shoulder resting my head on her shoulder releasing all I kept inside with an exhale that made me feel better on my next inhale.

_Thank you Tomoyo..._

"Now...how about getting our bikinis on!"

My eyes widden and I tried to force myself back onto the bed. Sadly, it was too late as she grabbed my arm and started dragging out of the room.

"You drag me in you drag me out! Let goooo!" I did my best to keep my ground grabbing ahold of anything that kept me in the room a second longer.

"_Sakura_! Everything is waiting for us! The beach, the water, the sand, the boys!"

"_My bed_!" I whinned as I held onto the door knob.

Right then she placed her other hand on mine pulling me with all her might. I felt the small piece of metal slipping through my finger.

"Nooo!" The knob turned to air as I fell backwards into Tomoyo crashing to the ground.

We both cried in pain that turned into laughter as we stared right at each other. That is till we heard a cough.

Right before us was a group of people staring at us. Heads popped out from doors, elevator doors were placed on hold, and just people standing there _staring_.

"Heh...heh, um can we go back in the room now?" One nod was enough as we started backing up with cheesy smiles till we went back in our room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

youtube dot com

/SimplyCriCri

Thanks you guys! ^_^


	2. Go back and reread Chapter 1

achoo


End file.
